DESTINO
by Nerolatte
Summary: Apa kau percaya dengan takdir? Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika takdir tidak sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan? Apa kau akan merubahnya? Atau kau akan pasrah dan tinggal diam begitu saja? Apa takdir bisa berubah? Bisakah seseorang merubah takdirnya? Bagaimana cara mengubah sebuah takdir? "Gege.. Apa salah jika mengharapkan akhir yang berbeda?"
1. Chapter 1

DESTINO

Author : Nerolatte.

Genre : Sad romance, Angst, Brothership (boy x boy)

Cast : KrisTao, HunHan and other Exo's members.

Length : Chapters.

Rated : T

Warning : Boy x Boy! Typo(s), Out of Character, Gaje dll.

Happy Reading~!

06.00, Kediaman Keluarga Wu...

_Kring~ Kring~~_

"Argh, alarm sialan. Lagi-lagi kau mengacaukan mimpi indahku! Eunggh.." ucap seorang pemuda dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata dan berwajah tampan tetapi sedikit terkesan dingin, angkuh dan cuek sambil menggerakkan tangan dan menekan tombol _"off" _pada jam alarm nya yang berdering cukup keras. Posisinya tengkurap di atas kasur yang berukuran _king size_ itu.

Pemuda itu bangun menggerakkan tubuhnya. Memaksa tubuh itu bangun terduduk. Kemudian merenggangkan otot-otot dan menguap entah sampai berapa kali. Kini ia mengucek mata dan mengedipkan mata itu beberapa kali guna menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke sana.

Pemuda itu kembali bergerak, berdiri sepenuhnya. Sepertinya nyawa pemuda itu telah terkumpul kembali dari tidur panjangnya. Pemuda tampan itu berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di kamarnya. Tak selang beberapa menit dia keluar dari kamar mandi kemudian berpakaian rapi.

"Wu Yi Fan" nama pemuda itu terukir jelas di _nametag _ baju sekolah yang sedang ia kenakan itu. Wu Yi Fan atau terbiasa dipanggil Kris itu adalah pemuda berdarah China yang bersekolah di Seoul, Korea tepatnya di SM International High School. Sekolah yang cukup populer di Asia. Sekolah yang melahirkan banyak anak yang berprestasi.

Kris adalah pemuda yang cukup terkenal di sekolah itu karena ketampanannya, prestasi dan dia adalah mantan ketua dewan murid. Dewan murid adalah organisasi sekolah yang berfungsi sangat penting dan berpengaruh bagi sekolah. Jadi tidak sembarang murid yang dapat masuk ke organisasi ini. Hanya murid-murid yang memiliki sesuatu yang _'lebih' _ yang dapat bergabung dan terlibat di organisasi ini.

"06.20, aku masih bisa ke sekolah tepat waktu." Gumam Kris pelan sambil melihat jam tangannya. Kemudian dia bergerak menaiki motor _sport_ hitam miliknya yang bisa dikatakan sangat keren itu.

ᴥᴥᴥ

06.24, Kediaman Keluarga Huang...

"Omo, dimana benda itu? Aku tidak bisa ke sekolah jika tanpa benda itu..." kata pemuda berambut hitam bermata panda itu sambil membongkar seisi kamarnya.

"Apa aku tanyakan pada umma saja?" tanya pemuda itu pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia berlari menuju lantai dasar rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup besar itu.

"Ummaa~" panggilnya manja. Sosok wanita yang berada di dapur sontak menghentikan aktifitasnya kemudian membalikkan badan melihat ke sumber suara tersebut. Seketika wanita itu tersenyum lembut penuh kehangatan ketika sumber suara kini sudah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya wanita itu dan terus tersenyum kepada anak kesayangannya yang bernama Huang Zi Tao atau yang dikenal dengan Tao.

"Apa umma melihat _piccolo_?" tanya Tao dengan muka cemas yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"_Piccolo?" _umma Tao bertanya balik sambil mengkerutkan keningnya tanda merasa bingung. Tao melihat itu kembali membuka murlutnya.

"Iya _piccolo.. _Botol air minum bentuk panda.. Apa umma melihatnya?" kata Tao memperjelas apa sebenarnya _piccolo_ itu. Tao sepertinya sangat kekanakan. Dia masih memakai botol air minum panda kesayangan yang di berikan oleh mendiang ayahnya untuk di bawa ke sekolah.

"Botol air minum panda?" ucap umma Tao, sepertinya sedikit berpikir. "Ah, maksud Tao yang itu, hm?" lanjutnya sambil menunjuk botol air minum yang ada di meja makan. Dalam sekejap mata Tao berbinar dan tersenyum bahagia seperti anak kecil yang sedang melihat _ice cream._

"Yeey! Ketemu juga kau, hampir saja aku tidak sekolah karena tidak menemukanmu tadi Piccolo.." katanya sambil memeluk botol air minum kesayangannya itu. Umma Tao yang melihat kejadian itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tao..." panggil wanita itu lembut. Tao menoleh dan tersenyum ke arahnya. "Ne?"

ᴥᴥᴥ

06.40, Sekolah

Pemuda tinggi dengan motor _sport _hitamnya melaju kencang menyusuri jalan yang mulai menunjukkan kehidupan setelah tertidur panjang.

Pemuda itu kini mulai memasuki area SM International High School. Setelah yakin dengan posisi motornya di area parkiran sekolah. Pemuda itu mulai berjalan santai menyusuri koridor demi koridor dan sampailah di suatu ruangan yang ternyata adalah ruangan dewan murid. Disana terlihat ada 2 pemuda lain yang sedang sibuk dengan berkas berkas yang menumpuk.

Sepertinya lelah menjadi bagian dari organisasi ini, _ya?_

"Hey Hyung! Sepertinya kau tidak bersemangat. Ada apa?" tanya pemuda tampan dengan suara bass nya ketika Kris mendudukkan tubuh nya di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruangan itu dengan muka yang hmm.. kusut mungkin?

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yeol. Hanya belum ada yang menarik pagi ini." Katanya datar. Pemuda yang bersuara bass yang sekarang menjadi lawan bicara Kris itu ternyata bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol. Salah satu anggota dewan murid yang terkenal karena _friendly, _murah senyum, ramah, baik, tampan dan cukup pandai. Yang sekarang menjabat sebagai wakil dewan murid.

"_Well done! _Semua berkas sudah aku siapkan. Kita lihat permainan yang segera kita mainkan. Haha~" kata salah seorang dari ruangan itu tak lain adalah ketua dewan murid yang baru menggantikan Kris yang sudah habis masa jabatannya dan karena sudah kelas 3 dan akan lulus.

"Permainan apa maksudmu? _Tortora_, kah?" tanya Kris dengan nada yang datar seperti biasanya. Chanyeol ikut menatap sang Ketua yang masih setia memegang berkas yang banyak di tangannya.

"_Yup!_ Aku rasa tahun ini akan lebih menarik dibanding tahun lalu saat kau yang memimpin. Haha." Sang Ketua melemparkan tatapan ke Kris dan di balas dengan tatapan tajam oleh seorang hmm.. _Ice prince_, mungkin?

"Apa maksudmu? Kau meremehkanku? Ingat, kau masih di bawahku!" protes Kris dengan tatapan tajam. Suho tersenyum tipis.

"Mianhae haha. Aku hanya bercanda." Kata Suho lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke berkas yang di pegangnya sedari tadi.

"_Tortora_? Haha, acara yang cukup menarik. Aku suka olahraga. Kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi nanti, akan ku kerjai mereka habis habisan hahaha." Kata Chanyeol disertai tawa khasnya.

"_Acara rutin yang cukup menyenangkan..." _batin Kris dan tanpa sengaja tersenyum tipis.

Tiba-tiba ada 2 pemuda lain yang masuk ke ruangan itu dengan beberapa map cokelat yang dibawanya.

"_Annyeong_. Selamat pagi semua~" sapa salah satu pemuda itu dengan ramah. Lalu tersenyum manis. Kemudian menjadi sangat manis ketika matanya dan mata Chanyeol bertemu.

"Hai Baekki~" sapa Chanyeol kemudian melemparkan senyum termanisnya. "Apa kau lelah mengerjakan itu? Apa tidurmu nyenyak? Apa aku ada di dalam mimpimu semalam?" lanjut pemuda tampan itu. Merasa di serang dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi, Baekhyun. Ya, pemuda imut yang sekarang menjadi lawan bicara Chanyeol itu tersenyum malu karena Chanyeol sangat perhatian padanya.

"Wah. Sepertinya hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bertambah harmonis saja." Kata pemuda mungil bermata bulat cukup besar yang sedari tadi berada di samping Baekhyun.

"Hehe, tidak juga." Baekhyun memerah. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan tersenyum. Kris yang daritadi melihat adegan itu memutar matanya bosan.

"Hey hey. Ini masih pagi, kalau ingin bermesraan nanti saja." Kata Kris akhirnya angkat bicara. Baekhyun tertunduk malu menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Siapa yang bermesraan, Hyung? Kita hanya saling menyapa. Apa itu salah?" ucap Chanyeol tidak mau kalah. Kris menatapnya datar.

"Tapi kau berlebihan jika hanya sekedar menyapa." Balas Kris dingin. Suho benci keributan. Dia sangat benci. Suho melemparkan _deathglare_ nya pada semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu secara bergantian. Seketika ruangan itu hening...

"Selamat pag-" kata seseorang terpotong yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu. Pemuda itu melihat situasi yang sepertinya tidak meyakinkan untuk menyapa dan disapa. Karena itulah, perkataannya menggantung seperti itu. "A-ada a-apa?" kata pemuda mungil dan hmm cantik mungkin? Ia tidak berani melihat Suho sang Ketua karena muka yang hmm cukup membuatnya takut mungkin?

"Tidak ada apa-apa hyung. Hanya masalah kecil." Kata Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum. Luhan nama pemuda yang cantik tadi masih terlihat bingung. Dia mengangkat bahu kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu.

"Ehem. Akan ku absen sekarang." Kata sang Ketua dengan tegas. Anggota yang lain mengangguk dan duduk di kursi yang sudah terukir nama mereka masing masing.

"Wu Yi Fan, Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo? Dimana Lay?" kata Suho sambil melirik satu kursi kosong yang tak lain adalah milik Lay atau Zhang Yi Xing itu.

"Kurasa terlambat lagi?" tebak Kris sambil menyandarkan badannya di kursi lalu menatap Suho yang terlihat sedang berpikir mungkin?

"Akan kuberi perhitungan untuk yang satu itu..." gumam Suho pelan. "Ah baiklah, sebentar lagi apel serta pembukaan _Tortora_ akan dimulai. Kalian sudah membaca peraturan acara ini, kan? Tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti, berkata kasar dan terlalu berlebihan terhadap _juniors _kita. Arra?" kata Suho lalu diikuti dengan anggukan serempak dari keenam rekannya.

ᴥᴥᴥ

07.00, Lapangan Sekolah

Terlihat sang Ketua dewan murid sedang berjalan menaiki podium yang ada di lapangan sekolah. Kim Junmyeon atau Suho itu kini berdiri di atas podium dengan gagahnya dan mulai membuka mulut.

"_Annyeong_! Apa kabar hari ini? Semoga baik-baik saja. Dengan izin yang telah diberikan oleh ketua dewan guru atau Kepala Sekolah kita beberapa minggu lalu. Saya selaku Ketua dewan murid memberanikan diri untuk berdiri di depan para calon pemimpin di masa depan untuk menyampaikan hal yang akan kita lakukan sebentar lagi." Jeda sejenak. Suho melihat ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, seperti sedang mencari sesutu atau tepatnya seseorang.

"_Dimana dia? Kenapa belum datang?" _batinnya. Kemudian tersadar kembali. "Baiklah, langsung pada intinya. Kita akan mengadakan _Tortora. _Itu adalah acara rutin yang diselenggarakan sekolah atau lebih tepatnya diselenggarakan oleh dewan murid setiap awal tahun ajaran baru. Acara ini kurang lebih mirip dengan pekan olahraga. Akan banyak olahraga yang akan di pertandingkan. Acara ini diselenggarakan untuk menyambut _juniors _atau murid baru ya mungkin sebagai ucapan selamat datang dan selamat bergabung dengan SM International High School! Saya nyatakan acara ini resmi di buka!" jeda lagi, semua murid baru bertepuk tangan cukup meriah.

Mata Suho sang Ketua yang bisa di bilang memiliki postur tubuh yang pendek lagi-lagi menerawang seisi sekolah. Seketika matanya terpaku ketika melihat orang yang dia cari-cari akhirnya datang juga.

"_Bodoh, kau membuatku cemas.." _batinnya. Lalu tersenyum, masih terpaku dengan kedatangan seseorang. Lay, ya orang yang dia tunggu sejak beberapa menit dan membuatnya secemas itu hanya Lay. Suho tersadar kembali.

"Hm.. Untuk lebih jelasnya, mari dengarkan penjelasan dari senior kita Wu Yi Fan!" ucap Suho kemudian turun dari podium dan digantikan oleh Kris.

"Acara ini bertujuan untuk mengenalkan sekolah kepada kalian agar kalian lebih mengenal sekolah ini, menyatu dengan sekolah ini dan seperti tidak bisa lepas lagi selalu mengingat dan mengenang. Sebaliknya, buat sekolah ini mengenal kalian, bagaimana caranya? Ya ukir prestasi, maka sekolah akan mengenalmu, mengenangmu dan selalu mengingatmu. Acara ini berlangsung 3 hari, awal kita harus membagi kelompok. Akan ada kejutan, kemeriahan, keceriaan, kegembiraan mungkin ada kesedihan dan ketegangan. Liat saja nanti." Ucap Kris panjang lebar membuat sebagian murid baru terpukau melihat ketampanan dan kelebihannya berbicara.

"Ada yang ingin bertanya?" Tanya Kris sambil menerawang ke seluruh penjuru sekolah dan hey dia terpaku penasaran. Ia melihat seorang namja di depan pagar sekolah. Sepertinya namja itu terlambat sehingga tidak di izinkan masuk ke sekolah. Hmm, sepertinya dia anak baru. Seharusnya pihak sekolah bisa mengerti jika anak baru terlambat. Bukankah itu wajar dan dapat dimaafkan karena dia belum terbiasa dengan jadwal sekolah ini yang bisa dibilang err sangat padat dan ketat.

"Aku ingin bertanya Sunbae~" suara itu memecahkan lamunan Kris yang sempat terpaku tidak jelas melihat seorang pemuda di luar sana. Kris mulai menggerakkan kepala mencari sumber suara. Dan kini ia melemparkan tatapan dan sedikit senyuman tipis yang nyaris membuat sumber suara tadi kaku dan membisu.

"Hey kau! Katanya ingin bertanya?" kata Kris sepertinya menyadarkan yeoja itu. Kemudian yeoja itu balas menatap Kris dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Kapan pembagian kelompoknya, sunbae?" tanya yeoja itu. Kris mengangguk tanda mengerti apa yang yeoja itu tanyakan.

"Liat saja nanti ada pengumuman selanjutnya. Sekarang kalian bebas melakukan apa saja. Kalian bisa memakai semua fasilitas yang ada di sekolah ini tapi jangan sampai merusak. Mengerti?" kata Kris lalu mulai bergerak turun dari podium. Kemudian semua murid berhamburan entah kemana. Mungkin ada yang ke kantin atau sebagainya.

Kris berjalan santai menuruni podium dan lagi-lagi ia melihat pemuda yang masih setia berdiri di luar sekolah tepatnya di depan gerbang besar milik SM Intenational High School itu.

Ia berjalan karena beranggapan pemuda itu bisa dimaafkan jika terlambat karena dia junior atau murid baru jadi wajar jika dia melakukan kesalahan di awal masuk sekolah karena belum terbiasa.

**Kris POV**

Aku berjalan santai menuju gerbang sekolah. Tampaknya aku akan sedikit berdebat dengan penjaga gerbang itu. Setelah sampai di pos penjaga gerbang aku melihat tidak ada seorangpun disana.

_Cih, apa-apaan ini. Dimana penjaga gerbang itu? Sangat tidak bertanggung jawab._

Aku berhenti ketika kedua kaki ku sudah ada di gerbang sekolah. Ku tatap pemuda yang sepertinya kelelahan itu dengan tatapan datar. Dia menunduk sehingga masih tidak sadar akan keberadaanku.

"Ehem.." suaraku cukup membuat pemuda itu tersentak kaget. Dia langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku.

DEG

Matanya dan mataku bertemu. Matanya sangat lucu, kurang lebih seperti panda. Ada apa ini, mengapa jantungku merdegub lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika mata itu menatapku. Aku terpaku sejenak, aku seperti terhipnotis akan mata itu.

"A-annyeong, sunbae.." ucapnya sedikit ragu-ragu. Aku tersadar dari lamunan konyolku tadi. Kris kau kenapa?

"Ah. Kau terlambat?" tanyaku dingin. Pemuda itu tertunduk lagi. Jangan menunduk tolong, aku masih ingin melihat mata itu..

"Ne. Apa sunbae ingin menghukumku? Ampuni Tao. Jangan hukum Tao. Tao tidak suka di hukum." Kata Pemuda itu dan masih tertunduk ketakutan.

_Tao? Namamu Tao hm? Kau sangat polos._

"Aku tidak menghukummu. Dan aku memaafkannya. Lain kali jangan sampai terlambat lagi." Dia mengangguk lucu. Kemudian aku bergerak membuka gerbang itu. Kupersilahkan dia masuk. Ia berjalan masuk dan berhenti tepat di depanku. Dengan ragu dia mengangkat kepalanya. Sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Sunbae.. Gomawo." Katanya di sertai senyuman manis. Ahh, senyumnya. Aku terpukau melihat senyum itu. Entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaanku sedikit senang. Jantungku memompa lebih banyak daras sepertinya. Ada apa denganku?

Mungkin aku terpaku cukup lama. "Sunbae? Apa ada yang aneh di wajah Tao?" tanya Tao dengan polosnya kemudian menggerakkan kedua tangannya meraba wajahnya sendiri.

_Argh, dia sangat menggemaskan. _

Entah petir apa yang menyambarku. Ku gerakkan kedua tangannku dan menarik tangannya. Ku genggam pergelangan tangannya.

DEG

Lagi-lagi jantungku seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Semoga anak ini tidak menyadari betapa kerasnya jantungku berdegup kali ini.

"Tidak ada yang aneh di wajahmu." Kataku membuatnya lagi-lagi tertunduk malu. Aku tidak suka melihatnya tertunduk seperti itu. Aku tidak bisa melihat keindahan wajahnya jika tertunduk seperti itu.

Ku lepas genggaman tanganku di pergelangannya. Kemudian tangan kananku bergerak kembali. Kini aku menyentuh dagunya. Mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, sangat lembut.

"Jangan menunduk seperti itu." Kataku tanpa melepaskan tanganku yang masih memegang dagunya. Kini wajah anak itu memerah, dan sialnya itu membuat dia tambah lucu dan menggemaskan. Dia tersenyum lagi.

_Bibirnya. Argh, ingin rasanya kucicipi bibirnya. Apa yang kau pikirkan Kris?_

"Ehem.." suara seseorang menghancurkan moment yang bisa dibilang cukup indah bagiku. Ku lepas tanganku yang tadinya memegang dagu anak yang bernama Tao itu. Lalu menggerakkan leherku untuk menoleh dan mencari tahu siapa yang menghancurkan moment ku tadi.

"Baekhyun?"

ᴥᴥᴥ

08.00, Ruang Kerja Dewan Murid...

**Normal POV**

"Sudah lengkap semua, kan?" tanya Suho sambil menerawang seisi ruangan. "Dimana Kris dan Baekhyun?" tanya Suho kepada keempat rekannya.

"Tadi Kris menghilang, jadi Baekhyun mencarinya. Sebentar lagi pasti datang." Kata Lay santai tanpa menatap Suho. Dan benar, sekarang pintu ruangan dewan murid terbuka. Menampakkan kedua pemuda yang berbeda usia dan postur tubuh. Kris dan Baekhyun langsung mengambil tempat duduk mereka yang tadinya sempat kosong.

"Baiklah, kita mulai rapat ini." Kata Suho. "Baekhyun, apa kau sudah membagi kelompoknya?" lanjut suho sang Ketua sambil menatap Baekhyun yang sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam map berwarna cokelat yang di pegangnya.

"Sudah siap!" kata Baekhyun. Kemudian Suho tersenyum bangga melihat rekannya yang satu ini. "Baiklah, akan ku jelaskan beberapa hal terlebih dahulu." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Semua anggota yang berada di dalam ruangan itu mendengar dengan seksama.

ᴥᴥᴥ

08.15, Kelas 1.B

Kelas ini begitu ramai. Sepertinya para murid sedang membicarakan acara yang akan di adakan sekolah ini. Acara ini hanya untuk murid baru alias juniors dan otomatis para seniors diliburkan kecuali anggota dewan murid berhubung ini masih awal tahun ajaran baru jadi, belum terlalu padat jadwal belajar dan mengajar.

"Dimana Tao? Bukannya kita sekelas, kan?" tanya pemuda dengan kulit gelap ke temannya yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Merasa di acuhkan, pemuda itu bertindak lagi. "SEHUNN!" teriaknya keras.

"Yakk!" pemuda yang diteriaki itupun terlihat sangat kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya. "Yak! Kai, hampir saja aku menjatuhkan ponsel kesayanganku!" kata pemuda yang ternyata bernama Sehun itu.

"Salah sendiri. Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." Kata Kai kemudian menunjukkan _flatface_ nya.

"Mianhae. Jadi kau bertanya apa tadi?"

PLETAK!

Satu jitakan penuh arti mendarat tepat di kepala pemuda yang bernama Sehun ini. "Yakk! Kai, kenapa kau menjitakku?" protesnya.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan!" kata Kai lagi. "Aku bertanya dimana Tao? Bukankah kita sekelas?" lanjutnya.

"Ah iya. Kita memang sekelas. Mungkin terlambat?" tebak Sehun tepat. Tak selang beberapa menit, seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut hitam dan mata panda masuk ke ruangan kelas 1.B.

"Itu Tao!" teriak Kai sambil menunjuk Tao yang mulai berjalan kearah mereka. Kemudian Tao duduk di kursi depan Kai dan Sehun duduk.

"Tao kau darimana saja?" tanya Sehun sambil menatap anak panda itu. "Sepertinya kau kelelahan?" lanjutnya.

"Tao terlambat. Gerbang sudah di tutup. Jadi Tao tidak bisa masuk, jadi harus menunggu sampai akhirnya ada sunbae yang baik hati membuka gerbang untuk Tao dan tidak menghukum Tao.." jawab Tao menceritakan semuanya.

"Sunbae? Siapa?" tanya Kai penasaran dan menatap Tao intens.

"Yak, Kai jangan menatap Tao seperti itu.." kata Tao sambil mem-_pout_kan bibirnya lucu.

"Mianhae Tao. Lanjutkan. Siapa sunbae itu?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Tao lupa melihat _nametag _nya. Tapi ciri-cirinya dia tinggi. Lebih tinggi dari Tao. Dia tampan, tapi terlihat dingin dan cuek." Kata Tao mendeskripsikan seorang Kris.

"Mungkin Kris sunbae?" tebak Sehun tepat. "Tapi tidak mungkin melepaskan orang yang terlambat tanpa menghukumnya. Dia terlihat tegas dan keras. Harusnya dia menghukum Tao." Kata Sehun lagi. Tao mendengarnya langsung memasang muka sedih.

"Yak, Sehun pabo! Sudah bagus Tao tidak di hukum. Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu? Tao menjadi sedih tau.." kata Kai. "Tao kau tidak apa-apa kan? Mau ke kantin?" ajaknya. Tao mengangguk dan mereka bertiga akhirnya berjalan ke kantin.

ᴥᴥᴥ

09.15, Kantin Sekolah

**Tao POV**

"_PERHATIAN! UNTUK SELURUH JUNIORS YANG AKAN MENGIKUTI ACARA TORTORA DIHARAP UNTUK SEGERA MELIHAT PEMBAGIAN KELOMPOK YANG SUDAH DI TEMPEL DI PAPAN INFORMASI SECEPATNYA. KELOMPOK DI BAGI MENJADI 3. MASING MASING KELOMPOK MEMPUNYAI 2 PEMBINA YANG TAK LAIN ADALAH ANGGOTA DEWAN MURID. SETELAH MENGETAHUI KELOMPOK MASING MASING, DIHARAP UNTUK SEGERA MENEMUI PEMBINA KELOMPOK MASING-MASING. TERIMA KASIH!" _suara itu terdengar jelas di di setiap sudut kantin dan mungkin di setiap sudut sekolah.

"Kai.. Sehun, ayo liat kelompok kita." Ajakku kepada kedua sahabat dekatku yang masih asik minum dan makan.

"Sabar Tao, tunggu sampai makanan kami habis dulu ya?" kata Kai dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitas nya.

Aku penasaran dengan acara yang bernama _Tortora _ini. Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti, aku juga barusan mendengar nama itu ketika Sehun dan Kai menjelaskan akan dilaksanakan acara itu sebagai ucapan selamat datang dari seniors untuk juniors.

"Tapi Tao ingin melihatnya sekarang. Kalau begitu Tao pergi sendiri saja. Kalian habiskan saja dulu makanan dan minumannya." Kataku lalu berlari meninggalkan kantin tanpa mengindahkan Sehun yang terus saja memanggil namaku. Mungkin dia khawatir kalau aku tersesat atau ada hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi padaku. Tapi aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Kata umma tadi pagi juga seperti itu. Tapi perilaku ku masih seperti anak kecil. Ah, aku juga tidak mengerti.

Aku berlari pelan ketika melewati koridor yang begitu sepi. Jujur aku takut dengan yang namanya hantu. Tapi aku sudah besar, aku tidak boleh seperti anak kecil lagi. Tapi bagaimana jika hantu itu tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerangku? Ah tidak tidak.

Tapi koridor ini benar-benar sepi. Mungkin aku salah jalan atau bagaimana? Hantu.. Aku takut.. Ah, Tao tidak boleh takut. Kau sudah besar.

Aku tetap berjalan. Dan kini aku berjalan pelan melewati koridor yang cukup panjang dan sangat sepi ini. Ada beberapa kelas disini. Sepertinya ini wilayah kelas 3, ya tentu saja sepi. Para senior kan sedang diliburkan karena ada acara ini.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tanganku. Menarik ku masuk ke salah satu kelas itu. Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat. Aku takut, sangat takut. Aku belum mengenal sekolah ini, atau sekolah ini berhantu? Aku akan mati? Aku akan menjadi korban. Aku takut..

Aku merasa punggungku membentur tembok. Aku masih tetap menutup mataku rapat-rapat. "H-hantu t-tolong lepaskan Tao. Tao bukan anak yang nakal. A-ampun.." kataku ketakutan. Tubuhku lemas. Kakiku bergetar seakan ingin roboh. Ingin rasanya mati berdiri. Keringatku bercucuran ketika ada sesuatu yang memegang bahuku. Aku tidak sanggup membuka mataku.

"Kau pikir aku hantu?" kata seseorang nyaris membuatku terkejut. Ku beranikan membuka mataku dan melihat apa sebenarnya yang terjadi.

"S-sunbae?" kataku tak percaya ketika melihat sunbae yang menolongku tadi sedang berada tepat di depanku. Jarak ini cukup dekat. Aku bahkan dapat merasakan deru nafas sunbae. Biasanya posisi seperti ini posisi orang akan berciuman jika di film film. Jantungku berdegub sangat cepat. Aku tidak kuasa menatap sunbae dengan jarak yang seperti ini.

"Kau takut hantu?" tanya sunbae itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku lebih dekat. Hidungku nyaris saja menyentuh bibirnya.

"N-ne.." kataku gugup. Aku tidak tahan dengan posisi seperti ini. Tapi aku juga tidak ingin melawan dengan sunbae yang telah menolongku tadi. Tapi siapa tau sunbae ini jahat dan hanya berpura-pura baik saja tadi. Ah tapi tidak mungkin.

Ku lirik sekilas _nametag_ yang terpasang di bajunya "Wu Yi Fan" dia orang China?

"Tao.." ucapnya lagi kemudian tangannya bergerak memegang pipiku.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Semoga saja sunbae tidak mendengarnya.

Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Aku ingin memberontak tapi hatiku berkata lain. Ada apa ini? Ku telan saliva ku berat. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

**TBC**

**Yakk **

**Ini gaje bin absurd/? Btw, aku newbie disini mohon bantuannya ._.)/**

**Review please~ Aku need kritik dan saran. Chapter kedua udah aku buat, kalau banyak yang suka/reviews akan aku post secepatnya ^^**

**Salam kenal juga~**

**Nerolatte**


	2. Chapter 2

**DESTINO**

Author : Nerolatte.

Genre : Sad romance, Angst, Yaoi, Shonnen-ai, Friendship

Cast : KrisTao, HunHan and other Exo's members.

Length : Chapters.

Rated : T

Warning : Boy x Boy! Typo(s), Out of Character, Gaje dll.

**Chapter 2~~**

**Kris POV**

"Tao.." panggilku kemudian menggerakkan tanganku memegang wajahnya. Entah apa yang kupikirkan saat ini. Sialnya, anak itu tidak memberontak sama sekali. Mungkin dia takut atau entahlah.

"Sunbae.." katanya pelan nyaris berbisik. Tapi, karena jarak yang seperti ini aku dapat mendengarnya.

DEG

Deru nafas seakan menyatu. Jantungku berdegub sangat kencang sampai dadaku terasa sakit. Anak ini, kau membuatku seakan menjadi gila. Akalku hilang ketika kau dekat denganku. Sepertinya ini yang dinamakan _love at the first sight._

Tubuh yang sedang kukurung dengan badanku mulai menggerakkan badannya. Sepertinya dia tidak nyaman atas perlakuanku. Dia menyentuh dadaku.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Ku harap dia tidak merasakan jantungku yang begitu kerasnya berdegub didalam sana. Tangannya mendorong dadaku pelan. Ku tarik kembali tanganku yang sempat berdiam di wajahnya. Aku mundur beberapa langkah. Membuat jarak di antara aku dan panda kecil itu.

"Ah, mianhae Tao. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa." Kataku cepat sebelum panda kecil itu berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangku.

"Gwenchana sunbae. T-tapi sunbae mau apakan Tao tadi?" tanya nya begitu polos. Sangat menggemaskan. Dia kemudian menggerakkan tangannya memegang pipi yang sempat ku pegang tadi.

"A-aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau kau masuk di kelompokku. Aku menjadi pembina di kelompokmu." Kataku mencari alasan. Dan aku cukup pintar dan belum kehabisan akal. Aku sangat bersyukur karena di karuniai otak yang cukup encer. Dan memang benar, aku menjadi pembina kelompok Tortura Tao bersama Luhan.

"Jinjja?" tanya nya yang sepertiya sedikit kurang percaya. Aku memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celanaku dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas. Kuberikan kepada panda kecil itu.

"Namamu, Huang Zi Tao kelas 1.B berada di nomor urut yang kelima." Kataku lagi. Bagaimana bisa aku menghapal lengkap itu semua dengan sekali lirik saja? Haha, aku memang jenius.

"Woaa. Iya benar. Aku senang menjadi bagian dari kelompok sunbae!" serunya dengan nada suara yang menurutku sangat lucu.

"Panggil aku Kris-ge. Atau gege saja. Mungkin lebih terasa akrab." Kataku sambil menggerakkan kakiku berjalan meninggalkan kelas kosong yang masih dihuni oleh panda kecil yang lucu itu. Sebenarnya hatiku berkata aku tidak mau meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tapi aah, otakku mengambil alih sekarang.

"Kris-ge.."

DEG

Aku berhenti melangkah. Aku terdiam mematung. Jantungku berdegub kencang lagi-lagi. Arggh, ada apa dengan diriku sebenarnya.

"Kris-ge. Tao takut berjalan sendirian. Boleh Tao ikut dengan gege?" tanyanya seperti ragu-ragu. Aku tersenyum tipis. Lalu aku berbalik menoleh dan menatap mata itu. Mata yang mencuri perhatianku di awal bertemu.

"Kemarilah.."

ᴥᴥᴥ

10.00, Papan Informasi

"Aku sekelompok dengan Tao!" teriak Sehun ketika melihat namanya dan Tao satu kelompok dalam acara Tortora kali ini.

"Benarkah? Waah, kita tidak sekelompok." Kata Kai cemberut.

"Yak, jangan cemberut seperti itu. Kau tambah jelek, tau!" ejek Sehun.

"Apa? Kalau aku jelek mana mungkin banyak yeoja yang menyukaiku. Fans ku dulu banyak di sekolah! Kau lupa, eoh?" balas Kai tak mau kalah.

"Hahaha. Tapi aku lebih putih darimu. Jelas lah." Kata Sehun membanggakan diri.

"Yak! Awas kau! Akan ku bunuh kau nanti." Ancam Kai dengan mata melotot.

"Nanti kalau aku mati kau akan menangis sedih dan merindukanku, bodoh. Hahaha" tawa Sehun pecah. Kai hanya mendengus kesal.

"Ehem.." suara itu membuat Kai dan Sehun berbalik dan memastikan siapa yang berdehem tadi. "Kalian berdua!" katanya lagi.

"Sunbae?" kaget Kai dan Sehun bersamaan ketika melihat salah satu anggota dewan murid yang tak lain adalah Luhan.

"Kalian tidak menyadari kalau daritadi kalian sangat berisik! Disini tidak hanya ada kalian berdua saja. Banyak orang lain." Kata luhan tegas. Sehun terpana melihat betapa manisnya sosok Luhan itu. Dia menatap wajah Luhan nyaris saja tidak berkedip sama sekali.

PLETAK

Satu jitakan mendarat di kepala Sehun. "Appo.." katanya meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya yang habis di jitak oleh sunbae cantik nya itu.

"Apa yang kau liat, huh?" tanya Luhan penuh amarah.

"Maafkan aku sunbae. Aku hanya sedikit terpana. Kau sangat manis.." kata Sehun jujur dan nyaris membuat Luhan memanas dan kedua pipinya memerah.

"Ehem.." Kai berdehem ria melihat adegan yang ia saksikan tadi. "Sunbae, apa kah kau tau dimana Do Kyungsoo berada? Dia pembina di kelompokku. Aku harus segera menemuinya." Lanjut Kai.

Luhan berpikir sejenak. "Hm.. Tadi aku melihatnya di dekat taman sekolah." Kata Luhan mengingat-ingat.

"Oh, gomawo sunbae. Aku tinggal dulu, ne.." katanya lalu menghilang dari koridor sekolah.

"Dan kau! Siapa namamu?" tanya Luhan kepada Sehun yang masih saja melihat dan menerawang(?) wajah Luhan secara seksama.

"Aku?" tanya Sehun dengan konyolnya tanpa mengalihkan sedikit pandangannya. Tetap terpaku dan terpukau dengan wajah cantik nan manis seorang Xi Luhan.

"Pabbo! Ya iyalah kau. Siapa lagi?" kata Luhan mulai kesal.

"Aku Oh Sehun. Dan oh iya. Kau pembina di kelompokku." Kata Sehun lagi.

"Benarkah?" kata Luhan lalu mengecek daftar nama siswa yang bergabung di kelompoknya dan akhirnya mendapat nama Oh Sehun. "Baiklah. Ikut aku.."

Sehun akhirnya mengikuti Luhan. Dan ternyata mereka masuk di ruang dewan murid. Entah apa yang akan di lakukan.

Luhan bergerak menuju sang Ketua yang lagi-lagi sedang sibuk dengan beberapa berkas di tangannya.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" tanya Luhan ramah. Sehun memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda mungil nan manis itu. Kemudian Suho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Suho dan kemudian menatap Luhan. Luhan balas menatapnya. Entah mengapa Sehun tidak suka melihatnya. Mungkin dia sedikit hmm cemburu mungkin?

"Aku hanya ingin menyarankan. Bagaimana jika kita mengumpulkan semuanya di lapangan? Mungkin itu dapat membantu juniors kita menemui kelompoknya masing-masing?" kata Luhan menyarankan. Suho mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Baiklah."

ᴥᴥᴥ

10.30, Perpustakaan Sekolah

"Gege.." panggil Tao ke Kris yang masih disibukkan dengan buku yang ada di tangannya. Mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan sekarang.

"Hm?" hanya itu respon dari seorang ice prince. Tao yang duduk tepat di samping Kris menatap buku yang dibaca Kris dengan tatapan yang sepertinya sulit di artikan.

"Gege masih lama?" tanya panda kecil itu sambil memajukan biibirnya sedikit. Sangat menggemaskan. Kris mengangkat wajahnya, mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap panda kecil itu.

"Kau mau kemana? Aku pembina kelompokmu. Bukankah jika sudah mengetahui kelompok harus menemui pembina? Dan kau sekarang sudah menemuiku. Jadi kau mau kemana lagi?" kata Kris kemudian Tao mem-poutkan bibirnya. Sepertinya kali ini Kris menahan nafsunya untuk langsung menerkam panda manis ini.

"Aku hanya tidak suka di perpustakaan, ge. Itu sangat membosankan." Katanya polos lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menerawang setiap sudut dan setiap bagian dari perpustakaan milik sekolah yang bisa dikatakan sangat luas ini.

Kris menutup bukunya cukup keras sehingga membuat Tao tersentak kaget. Dan kemudian menunduk. Mungkin dia sedang takut. Kris yang melihat itu ingin rasanya tertawa, tetapi itu bukan gaya seorang Kris selama ini.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang masuk di perpustakaan itu dan menghampiri Kris dan Tao.

"Hyung.. Kumpul di lapangan." Kata seseorang yang baru datang tadi.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo?" tanya Kris. Ternyata orang yang datang tadi adalah Kyungsoo.

"Suho hyung menyuruh semua anggota dewan murid dan juniors berkumpul di lapangan. Mungkin akan memberi pengumuman." Kata Kyungsoo menjelaskan. Kris mengangguk dan menarik tangan Tao kemudian bergerak berjalan pelan menuju lapangan sekolah.

"Gege.." kata Tao lembut disela-sela perjalanan. Kris berhenti sejenak dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris dengan dingin

"Bisa gege lepaskan tangan Tao?" tanya Tao sedikit ragu mungkin takut jika Kris akan memarahinya. Kemudian Kris melirik sekilas tangannya yang masih menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Tao.

"Ah. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermksud apa-apa." Kata Kris sambil melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Tao.

"Hey kalian berdua. Cepat jalan!" kata Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah ada di depan Kris dan Tao. Kemudian Tao dan Kris mengangguk perlahan dan mulai berjalan lagi menuju lapangan sekolah.

ᴥᴥᴥ

10.45, Lapangan Sekolah

Lapangan sekolah SM International High School sekarang penuh dengan murid juniors dan beberapa anggota dewan murid disana. Mereka kemudian berbaris rapi sesuai dengan kelompok masing-masing yang sudah di tentukan sebelumnya.

"Perhatian! Sudah beerkumpul semua, kan?" teriak Suho dari atas podium. Setelah melihat sekeliling lapangan dan mendapati semua anggota dewan yang menjadi pembina setiap kelompok sudah berada di tempat masing-masing . Semua murid yang akan mengikuti acara ini juga sudah berbaris rapi membentuk 3 barisan. Yang memang adalah barisan kelompok masing-masing.

"Baiklah! Kelompok A pembinanya yaitu Wu Yifan dan Xi Luhan. Kelompok B pembinanya adalah Park Chanyeol dan Do Kyungsoo. Dan kelompok terakhir yaitu kelompok C pembinanya adalah Byun Baekhyun dan Zhang Yi Xing. Lanjut Suho dengan suara lantang.

"Tortura adalah semacam acara pekan olahraga. Tetapi kali ini pekan olahraganya seperti permainan saja. Lomba yang akan di adakan yaitu lari estafet, tarik tambang, lomba lari jarak pendek dan balap karung. Haha, kelihatannya seru ya. Jadi di harap agar semua kelompok bisa mempersiapkan tim masing-masing." Sambung sang Ketua.

"Acaranya akan dimulai sore nanti pada pukul 15.00. Informasi lebih jelasnya akan disampaikan oleh pembina masing-masing kelompok. " jeda sejenak. "Kemudian, pada hari terakhir atau hari ketiga akan diadakan penutupan. Dan setiap kelompok wajib mempersembahkan penampilan entah itu menyanyi atau menari. Tapi lebih bagus jika yang di tampilkan beda dan jarang. Cukup sekian yang dapat saya sampaikan. Dan terima kasih atas perhatiannya." Kata Suho menutup.

Di lapangan terdengar jelas teriakan yang memekakan telinga. "Kelompok A ikut aku!" teriak Luhan yang menjabat sebagai pembina kelompok tersebut. Kemudian mulai berjalan dan memasuki salah satu ruangan kelas 3 sepertinya.

Setelah semua anggota kelompok A berkumpul di kelas 3.C mereka sepertinya akan mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Baiklah. Sudah tidak ada yang tertinggal?" kata Luhan sambil menerawang seluruh kelas dengan seksama, memastikan tidak ada yang kurang. Dan akhirnya dia mengabsen satu persatu nama anggota kelompok yang dibinanya itu. Ternyata sudah lengkap.

Kris yang menjadi pembina di kelompok ini hanya duduk di kursi guru dan mengamati kericuhan kelompok yang satu ini.

Di lain sisi, Tao sedang bercakap dengan Sehun yang memang mereka satu kelompok. Jongin atau Kai berada di kelompok B sepertinya.

"Tao. Sepertinya akan seru, ya?" kata Sehun kepada Tao yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Tao menoleh menatap Sehun lalu tersenyum kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Iya, Tao tidak sabar." balas Tao antusias.

"PERHATIAN!" teriak Kris tiba-tiba dan membuat kelas yang tadinya sedang ricuh kini menjadi sepi dan hening.

"Kita akan menentukan anggota yang akan masuk ke tim kelompok A." Kata Luhan sambil memegang daftar nama-nama anggota kelompok A. Dan langsung berdiskusi ria dengan seluruh anggota kelompok A. Mereka sibuk sangat sibuk. Kadang ada yang berteriak dan ada juga sedikit perdebatan. Dan akhirnya diskusi itu berjalan lancar, kini sudah ada hasil di tangan. Tinggal melihat apa yang akan terjadi di lapangan.

"Baiklah. Keputusan sudah bulat dan tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu gugat." Tegas Luhan. Sehun sedari tadi tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan yang sangat manis itu.

"Yakk kau namja mesum! Berhenti melihatku seperti itu!" teriak Luhan tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk Sehun yang melamun dan menatap ke arahnya.

Sehun terkejut. "Maafkan aku sunbae.. Kau sangat manis, aku sampai terpana dan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku." Kata Sehun sok polos dan kemudian di ikuti dengan sorakan seluruh murid di kelas tempat kelompok A itu berdiskusi. Kris melihat adegan itu memutar matanya bosan sambil menghembuskan nafas beberapa kali.

**Kris POV**

Fiuuh~

Aku bosan. Tidak ada yang menaarik. Ah, dimana panda kecil itu? Dia berada disini juga psti.

Aku akhirnya mulai menerawang setiap sudut kelas. Mencari sosok yang sedang ada dipikiranku.

DEG

Aku menemukannya. Dia tampak senang. Ada apa? Mungkin dia senang karena acara ini?

Ku amati terus wajahnya. Tampaknya dia mulai bosan, sama seperti yang kurasakan. Kemudian dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan urusannya. Seharusnya urusanku juga, tapi aku sedang tidak mood mengerjakan itu.

Dia izin ke toilet. Aku juga izin ke Luhan karena ingin mengambil sesuatu. Padahal aku ingin mengikuti anak itu. Ku buntuti dia. Dan sepertinya dia menyadari kehadiranku. Dia menoleh dan melirik ke arahku. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Kris-ge?" panggilnya dan itu membuat jantungku berdegub cepat dan itu tidak normal. Aku tidak tau mengapa itu terus terjadi padaku setiap berhadapan dengan anak yang satu ini.

"Kris-ge kenapa mengikuti Tao?" tanya nya dan melihatku dengan tatapan yang seperti sedang menyelidiki. Aku tersenyum kikuk. Entah apa yang akan ku katakan.

"Eh emm.. Aku hanya sedikit bosan berada di kelas." Kataku mencari-cari alasan. Dan memang benarkan, aku sedikit bosan dengan suasana di ruang kelas tadi.

"Tao juga, ge.. Tadi Tao bilang mau ke toilet padahal sebenarnya hanya bosan tetap tinggal di kelas." Jawabnya polos. Aku bergerak berjalan pelan mendekati anak itu.

"Tao nakal, hm.." kataku dan kembali menggerakkan tanganku menyentuh pipinya. Entah apa yang ku pikirkan. Aku senang jika menyentuh pipinya. Melihat mata dan senyumnya. Aku sepertinya jatuh cinta pada anak ini. Tapi aku belum mengenalnya, kenapa bisa seperti ini. Argh.

Ku gerakkan jempolku mengelus pipi Tao lembut. Wajahnya tampak memerah. Aku suka melihatnya seperti ini. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Ge.." katanya mungkin mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan tanganku yang mengelus lembut pipinya. Menyadari itu, aku melepaskan tanganku dari pipinya. Dia tertunduk malu menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Jangan menunduk seperti itu. Aku tidak suka melihatnya." Kataku kemudian Tao mengangkat wajahnya tetapi sepertinya dia tidak berani menatapku."Katanya kau bosan? Aku punya tempat yang mungkin bisa menghilangkan rasa bosanmu itu." Kataku mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

"Jinjja? Dimana, ge? Tao ingin kesana." Katanya sambil menarik narik lengan bajuku. Aku tersenyum lagi-lagi. Entah mengapa jika bersama anak ini aku selalu ingin tersenyum. Dia berbeda. Dia bisa mengendalikanku.

"Ikut aku." Ku genggam tangannya lalu menariknya dan mulai berlari-lari kecil. Aku berjalan ke lantai paling atas sekolah ini. Dan memang tujuan awalku adalah di atap. Jika aku sedang tidak mood, bosan, marah, sedih atau apalah. Aku sering mengunjungi tempat ini. Entah mengapa perasaanku bisa menjadi lebih tenang.

"Atap?" kata Tao pelan ketika aku dan dia sudah sampai di atap sekolah. Dia melihat sekeliling dan mungkin tampak tertarik dengan tempat ini. Baguslah aku menjadi cukup senang.

"Ayo kemari.." kataku lagi-lagi menarik tangannya. Aku menuju pagar pembatas yang ada di atap ini. "Lihat, orang di bawah sana sangat kecil." Kataku yang sebenarnya tidak kusangka akan keluar dari mulutku. Tao mengangguk lucu kemudian menatapku. Ku balas menatap wajahnya seolah bertanya ada apa?

"Gege, Tao ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Katanya dan masih menatapku.

DEG

DEG

Apa yang akan di tanyakan? Mengapa tatapannya begitu serius? Apa dia tidak suka jika aku melakukan hal ini padanya?

"M-mengapa gege suka menyentuh wajah Tao?" katanya membuatku berpikir. Alasan apa lagi yang akan ku katakan?

"Eh hmm.. Aku hanya menyukainya." Kataku mencari-cari alasan yang logis.

"Menyukai?" tanya nya lagi. Kali ini dia menatap ke arah lain.

"Iya. Wajah Tao lucu, dan manis. Aku menyukainya." Kataku enteng. "Wae? Tao tidak suka jika gege menyentuh wajah Tao?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ah, ani ge.. Tao suka.." katanya sedikit menggantung. Entah apa yang ingin dia katakan selanjutnya. "Gege, disini anginnya kencang, ya?" katanya sedikit mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yasudah, kajja kita turun. Nanti kau masuk angin." Kataku. Sejak kapan aku menjadi perhatian dan peduli terhadap orang lain?

"Tapi Tao masih ingin disini. Di bawah membosankan, ge. Disini cukup menyenangkan." Katanya. Aku mengangguk seolah berkata baiklah. Kemudian dia dengan lucunya mengelilingi dan mengamati semua yang ada di atap itu. Aku duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada disana. Mengamati gerak gerik tubuh manis itu. Aku semakin terpesona olehnya. Ku pegang dadaku. Kurasakan jantungku berdegub cepat. Sepertinya aku memang menyukainya.

**Normal POV**

Tao yang tadinya sedang sibuk mengelilingi dan mengamati atap dan sekitarnya sepertinya sudah lelah dan akhirnya sekarang memilih mendudukkan badannya di bangku yang Kris juga duduki. Mereka beradu tatap sekilas dan tersenyum.

"Tao.." panggil Kris membuka pembicaraan. Tao menatap Kris seolah sedang bertanya ada apa? "Kau suka bermain basket?" lanjut Kris.

"Ne. Tao suka." Kata Tao lalu tersenyum. Kris membalas senyumnya.

"Kapan-kapan bermainlah bersamaku.." kata Kris. "Ayo turun, sepertinya Luhan akan memarahimu jika terlalu lama izin keluar. Dan pasti akan sangat marah jika dia mengetahui kau membohonginya." Kata Kris sedikit menakut-nakuti.

"Yak. Tao tidak suka dimarahi. Bagaimana ini, ge? Tao takut.." kata Tao lucu. Kris tertawa lepas, ini peristiwa yang sangat jarang terjadi. Kris jarang tertawa selepas sekarang ini. "Gege kenapa tertawa?" tanya Tao sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Hahaha. Kau lucu Zi Tao. Dan jangan memajukan bibirmu seperti itu jika kau tidak ingin aku melakukan sesuatu terhadap bibirmu itu." Kata Kris dan kemudian tertawa lagi.

"Yak! Gege mesum!" teriak Tao sambil memukul pelan bahu Kris. Mungkin bagi Kris itu tidak ada rasanya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, panda kecil. Hahaha." Tawa Kris lagi. Tao tampak kesal melihat Kris yang terus saja menertawainya.

"Aish. Gege, ayo turun. Nanti Tao di hukum, bagaimana?" kata Tao dengan wajah sedikit memelas.

"Kau tidak akan dihukum, panda kecil. Selama kau berada di dekatku tidak ada yang berani menghukummu." Kata Kris lalu tersenyum tulus. Tao membalas senyum itu dengan senyuman manis yang mungkin bisa membuat Ice Prince itu meleleh. "Kajja turun.." kata Kris lalu berdiri dan mulai berjalan turun. Mereka berjalan dan kemudian sampai di kelas yang tadi mereka tinggalkan. Semua murid melirik mereka ketika mereka sudah berada di pintu kelas.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" tanya Luhan dengan wajah penasaran. "Zi Tao.. Kau izin ke toilet setengah jam. Kau dari mana?" tanya Luhan dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Tao diam tertunduk.

"Aku yang menyuruhnya menemaniku tadi. Jadi jangan salahkan dia jika terlambat masuk. Salahkan aku." Kata Kris dingin lalu masuk ke kelas dan menarik tangan Tao lembut.

"Ah benarkah? Yasudahlah. Zi Tao silahkan duduk." Kata Luhan kemudian Kris melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan ttangan Tao. Dan Tao bergerak pelan menuju bangku yang sempat dia tinggalkan. Sampainya di bangku itu, Sehun langsung menyerangnya dengan seribu macam pertanyaan. Entah apa saja itu.

"Ya, sekali lagi akan kusampaikan. Kalian boleh pulang ke rumah mengambil perlengkapan. Dan kembali ke sekolah pada pukul 14.00. Terutama yang tim basket namja dan yeoja. Karena pada pukul 15.00 pertandingan basket akan segera di mulai. Terima kasih." Kata Luhan lalu semua anggota kelompok A berhamburan keluar ruangan. Kecuali Sehun dan Tao. Luhan dan Kris juga belum bergerak.

Sehun berjalan pelan dan berhenti tepat di depan Luhan yang sibuk dengan beberapa kertas yang ada ditangannya. "Sunbae.." panggilnya. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya yang awalnya di kertas sekarang menatap Sehun yang sudah ada di depannya.

"Ya?" kata Luhan singkat. Tao dan Kris diam tak bergeming melihat adegan itu. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Oh Sehun itu.

"Sunbae.. Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan. Boleh?" kata Sehun. Luhan tampak terkejut. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Eh? T-tapi aku sedang sibuk.." tolak Luhan gugup. Sehun tampak kecewa dengan jawaban sunbaenya yang manis dan imut ini.

"Hm.. Yasudahlah. Maaf mengganggumu, sunbae." Kata Sehun kecewa. Luhan sebenarnya ingin menerima ajakan Sehun jika Sehun agak sedikit membujuknya. Dia juga sedikit terlihat tertarik dengan Oh Sehun.

"Ah. Aku tidak terlalu sibuk sebenarnya..." kata Luhan lagi. Melihat temannya yang sedikit labil, Kris memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Benarkah? Jadi kau bisa jalan denganku kan?" tanya Sehun memastikan. Luhan mengangguk malu-malu. Sehun tampak senang kemudian berjalan menuju Tao yang masih terpaku melihat adegan tadi. "Tao.. Mianhae, sepertinya kita tidak bisa pulang bersama. Kau berdua dengan Kai saja. Gwenchana?" tanya Sehun kepada Tao.

"Gwenchana.. Semoga sukses!" kata Tao tersenyum manis.

"Gomawo.." kata Sehun membalas senyum Tao. Lalu kemudian berjalan mendekati Luhan dan mereka berdua keluar dari ruangan itu. Kini ruangan itu hanya berisi 2 pemuda tinggi, Tao dan Kris.

Tao berdiri dari tempatnya kemudian berjalan menuju Kris yang sedang menyibukkan diri membaca kertas yang ia pegang. "Gege.. Tao pulang dulu ne. Pai~" kata Tao lalu berbalik dan berniat untuk berjalan tetapi pergelangan tangannya di tahan oleh tangan kekar milik Kris.

"Pulang bersamaku?" ajak Kris lalu berdiri dari duduknya dan masih setia menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan milik Tao.

"Eh? T-tapi aku pulang bersama Kai." Tolak Tao sedikit takut. Kris mendorong tubuh Tao sedikit keras dan punggung Tao sekarang sudah menyentuh papan tulis. Kris mengurung Tao dengan tangan kanannya di letakkan di papan tulis. Tangan kirinya yang bebas mulai bergerak lagi-lagi menyentuh pipi Tao.

Tao sedikit memalingkan wajahnya. Semburat merah mulai terlihat di wajah Tao. Kris tersenyum tipis. "Aku menolongmu 2 kali. Kau ingat?" kata Kris kemudian membelai lembut pipi Tao sehingga membuat sang empunya merasa tidak nyaman.

"Hmm.." Tao mengangguk sangat pelan. Kris tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Tao menatap seringai itu takut. Takut ia akan di 'apa-apakan'

"Aku ingin kau membalas kebaikanku.." kata Kris lagi dan mengelus pelan pipi panda kecil itu. Tao sepertinya memanas atas perlakuan Kris kepadanya.

"A-apa yang harus Tao lakukan?" tanya Tao sedikit ragu. Kemudian menatap mata Kris dan seperrtinya membuat jantung Kris berdegub cepat.

"Aku tidak meminta macam-macam. Kurasa.." kata Kris lagi. Tao terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Apa kau akan mengabulkannya?"

**TBC**

**Udah update :3**

**Masih gaje ya? Wkwk maklumi saja kak, aku newbie -.-v**

**Makasih buat yang udah review^^**

**Mohon bantuannya. Need Kritik dan saran hehe**

**Nerolatte**

Xyln chapter 1 . 43m ago

asdfghjkl demi apa aku langsung ngejerit pas tao ngomong; "..Ampuni Tao. Jangan hukum Tao. Tao tidak suka di hukum." Itu unyu deh, super duper oenyoe gilaaa ouo idieeee polos banget astagaa :3 daaan itu pas bagian akhir, kris mau ngapain kakakkkk? ;-; kenapa tbc-nya pas bagian itu sihhh;A; ini dilanjut yaaaaaaaa, update kilat kalo boleh :3 semangat hoho

HyuieYunnie chapter 1 . 47m ago

Keren ini..! _ lanjut ya :D Keep writing and fighting :)

ochaken chapter 1 . 2h ago

Ah, Jarang-jarang dapet fanfic yang Tao Baby nya masih polos  
biasanya sudah terkontaminasi(?)  
hehehehe  
ditunggu next chapternya

EganimEXO chapter 1 . 2h ago

Ah aku suka ff ini. Btw knpa genrenya sad romance? Jgn sad romance dong, soalnya udah jatuh hati sama cara kris mandang Tao yg polos. Bkalan tambh kren kalo justru ini jadi full romance. mian, cuma ngash saran :)  
Ok. Lanjut .jangan lama2 updatenya ya. Love u thor :* :D

LVenge chapter 1 . 8h ago

ecieeee baru juga jadi anak baru udah buat senior terpanah aja hahaha

lanjut thor! semangat lanjutinnya!

krispandataozi chapter 1 . 12h ago

Cius Tao imut banget, sumpah deh. Jadi pengen cium baby panda :3  
Kris udah ketauan mesumnya -_-  
next, cepat update chingu

fallforhaehyuk chapter 1 . 15h ago

Cant wait for more

sycarp chapter 1 . 15h ago

Chingu, mmm... Apa nggak kecepetan kalo krisnya udah seagresif ini?


	3. Chapter 3

DESTINO

Author : Nerolatte.

Genre : Sad romance, Angst, Yaoi, Shonnen-ai, Friendship

Cast : KrisTao, HunHan, After School Nana and other Exo's members

Length : Chapters.

Rated : T maybe

Warning : Boy x Boy! Typo(s), Out of Character, Gaje dll.

Chapter 3~~!

**Kris POV**

Bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan Kris? Ini masih awal. Mengapa kau sudah segresif ini? Argh, terlalu gegabah.

Ku tarik kembali tanganku yang ada di pipinya. Aku mundur beberapa langkah. Kali ini aku tidak berani menatap matanya. Entah mengapa.

"Lupakan yang tadi. Aku hanya bercanda. Kau boleh pulang sekarang." Kataku lalu meninggalkannya di kelas itu sendirian.

Bodoh. Apa yang ku pikirkan? Aku seperti bukan Kris. Kris harus memikirkan tindakannya berulang-ulang dulu. Jangan gegabah, jangan ceroboh. Aku yakin ada waktu yang tepat.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang dewan murid. Disana jelas ada sang ketua yang masih saja di sibukkan dengan aktifitasnya. Ku ingat kembali sewaktu aku yang berada di jabatan itu. Memang sangat merepotkan, sangat lelah menjadi ketua. Tapi aku senang dengan jabatan itu, semua murid menghormati dan menuruti apa yang kita inginkan. Haha

Aku masuk di ruangan yang lumayan sepi itu. Suho sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiranku. Aku juga tidak terlalu peduli akan hal itu.

Pikiranku melayang entah kemana. Aku tidak tau apa yang telah ku lakukan dan apa yang akan ku lakukan selanjutnya. Ah bodoh.

Aku memalingkan wajahku yang tadinya menatap ruangan itu sekarang menatap keluar. Mungkin aku bisa sedikit menjernih kan pikiran. Mataku tertuju pada seseorang di depan gerbang. Sedang bersama temannya mungkin.

Panda kecil itu, argh dia membuat akalku hilang begitu saja, membuat jantungku berdegub kencang tak karuan, membuat otakku berhenti bekerja, membuat hati ku mengambil alih semuanya.

Dia terlihat senang dengan pemuda yang ada di sampingnya. Dia tertawa riang bersamanya. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa tadi. Kukira dia akan berpikir apa yang akan kulakukan sebenarnya tadi. Ternyata prediksi ku salah.

Apa mungkin dia tidak tertarik padaku? Apa dia hanya menganggapku sunbae? Apa dia hanya menganggapku orang baik karena pernah menolongnya? Apa perasaanku bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Entah apa yang akan ku lakukan lagi. Lebih baik aku menunggu.. menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Aku juga belum yakin dengan kata hatiku. Jujur, aku tidak mempercayai cinta. Hal bodoh yang membuat manusia kehilangan akal dan pikiran mereka.

Tapi sepertinya aku merasakan hal itu jika bersama Tao. Aku bingung. Aku belum yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri. Ya, kurasa lebih baik menunggu.

Aku akan melihat situasi, aku akan menunggu waktu yang tepat. Dan aku yakin pasti saat itu akan datang.

ᴥᴥᴥ

**Tao POV**

14.00, SM International High School

Aku kembali kesekolah bersama Kai. Aku masuk ke tim lari estafet bersama Sehun. Entah dimana Sehun, apa masih jalan berdua dengan Luhan-sunbae?

"Kai." Panggilku pelan. Kai menoleh dan tersenyum. Ku balas senyumnya. "Sehun lama sekali. Padahal sebentar lagi lombanya akan di mulai." Sambungku lagi.

"Tunggu, mungkin dia akan datang sebentar lagi." Kata Kai lalu tiba-tiba muncullah orang yang sedari tadi di bicarakan. "Benarkan kataku?" kata Kai membanggakan diri.

"Pasti kalian sedang membicarakanku, haha." Tebak Sehun yang baru bergabung.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali, eoh?" tanya Kai penasaran. Aku bungkam sejenak.

"Aku tadi habis jalan-jalan dengan Luhan-hyung. Jadi lupa waktu hehe." Kata Sehun kemudian tertawa aneh.

"Hyung?" tanya Kai memastikan.

"Iya, dia menyuruhku memanggilnya Luhan-hyung. Dia tidak suka jika aku memanggilnya sunbae." Kata Sehun menjelaskan.

"Wah. Sepertinya Sehun dan Luhan-sunbae mulai dekat, ya?" kataku baru buka mulut.

"Sepertinya Tao dan Kris-sunbae juga dekat, ya?" kata Kai sambil melirikku. Aku terkejut, mengapa Kai bertanya seperti itu?

"M-mwo? A-apa maksud Kai?" tanyaku sedikit gugup.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tau, Tao.. Tadi sewaktu aku ingin memanggilmu pulang bersama aku melihatmu berdua dengan Kris-sunbae di kelas 3.C. Dan sepertinya ingin melakukan sesuatu. Haha." Kata Kai nyaris membuatku memanas. Kai melihatnya. Yak, bagaimana ini?

"E-eh? T-tidak. I-itu.." kataku terpotong.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan, Kai?" tanya Sehun sangat penasaran. Aku tertunduk malu.

"Seperti ini, mumumu.. Haha." Kata Kai sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Jinjja? Woaah, Tao sangat hebat. Dia bisa menakhlukkan ice prince sekolah ini." Kata Sehun menepuk pundakku.

"Ice prince?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran.

"Iya. Dia sangat dingin, jarang tersenyum dan cuek sehingga di juluki seperti itu, dia juga sangat jarang dan mungkin tidak pernah menyukai seseorang. Dia seperti tidak punya hati haha." Kata Sehun lagi.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku cukup terkejut. Tapi sangat berbeda dengan Kris-ge yang ku kenal. Dia hangat, baik, dan agak sering tersenyum dan selalu membuatku memanas. Sebenarnya siapa dia?

Aku merasa sedari tadi ada orang yang terus menatapku. Siapa orang itu? Apakah hantu? Ah, mana mungkin hantu ada di siang bolong seperti ini.

Ku terawang sekitarku, aku melihat Kris-ge sedang duduk di tangga lab IPA. Dia sedang membaca buku. Dia suka membaca ternyata.

Dia melirikku sekilas kemudian beralih lagi pada bukunya. Dia aneh.. kurasa

Beberapa menit kemudian ada pemberitahuan bahwa lomba lari estafet akan segera di mulai. Aku dan Sehun buru-buru berlari menuju lapangan. Disana sudah cukup ramai.

Aku dan tim lari estafet kelompok A sedang melakukan pemanasan. Aku tidak melihat Kris-ge disini. Pembina macam apa dia? Kurasa dia bukan orang yang baik.

Aku masih bingung dengan sikapnya padaku. Dia selalu hangat dan bersikap manis. Dia tersenyum dan ya, cukup baik. Tapi entah disisi lain aku beranggapan dia bukan orang yang baik. Ditambah lagi Sehun berkata dia orang yang dingin, cuek seperti tidak punya perasaan.

Mengapa dia sering memegang pipiku? Jujur, aku tidak suka jika seseorang menyentuh pipiku. Apalagi dia orang yang bisa di bilang asing untukku. Bodoh, aku bodoh. Kenapa aku tidak bisa memberontak dan hanya bisa pasrah? Bisa saja dia melakukan pelecehan terhadapku.

Aku yakin, dia bukan orang yang baik. Ah tapi hatiku kenapa terasa aneh jika dekat dengannya. Aku harus menjaga jarak dengannya jika tidak ingin hal yang buruk terjadi padaku. Itu demi kebaikanku, kurasa.

Mengapa hati dan pikiranku tidak sejalan? Aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri.

"Tao! Ayo, kita harus ke lapangan." Kata Sehun menyadarkanku.

"Ne. Kajja."

ᴥᴥᴥ

**Kris POV**

15.00, Depan Lab IPA

Bosan. Tidak menarik. Aku tidak suka.

Kutatap datar kerumunan orang yang berada di bawah sana. Tepatnya di lapangan sekolah. Disana ramai, mereka sepertinya sangat antusias. Beda denganku.

Aku tidak tertarik sama sekali, ini membosankan, aku tidak suka. Aku sebenarnya masih bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri. Ada apa denganku? Bodoh.

Kemana Kris yang dulu? Selalu mempertimbangkan semua tindakan sebelum melakukannya. Tapi kemarin, argh aku seperti hilang kendali.

Aku tidak ingin seperti dulu lagi. Aku harus memikir 2 kali sebelum bertindak. Jangan gegabah atau akan berakhir buruk. Aku tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Aku tidak yakin. Tidak yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku menyukainya? Atau sekedar mengaguminya saja? Mengapa aku hilang kendali jika berada di depannya? Otakku seperti tidak berfungsi jika dengannya.

Aku jatuh cinta? Hah? Hal konyol macam apa itu? Tidak, tidak Kris. Tolonglah. Kau normal.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk bahuku. Membangunkanku dari lamunan konyolku tadi. Aku menoleh dan melihat siapa yang menepuk bahuku tadi.

"Hai.." senyum orang yang memukul pundakku tadi. Aku tidak percaya. Bukannya dia bersekolah di Kanada? Mengapa dia ada disini.

"Nana?" kataku terkejut melihat teman lamaku yang kutau sekarang bersekolah di Kanada. "K-kau? Kenapa ada disini?" tanyaku ingin tau.

"Kau tidak suka aku berada disini, ya?" tanyanya balik kemudian melihat ke bawah. Tampaknya lomba estafet sudah dilaksanakan. Penonton dan para pendukung masing-masing tim sangat heboh meneriakkan nama-nama temannya yang sedang berlomba itu.

"Aku tidak bicara seperti itu." Kataku dingin kemudian ikut menatap perlombaan di bawah.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya nya lagi. Aku menoleh menatap yeoja cantik itu. Yeoja yang pernah mengisi hatiku. Tapi dulu.

"Merindukanmu? Apakah harus?" kataku balik bertanya kemudian dia menoleh dan balas menatapku.

"Sepertinya tidak, ya?" katanya lalu tersenyum. Senyum yang dulu membuat hatiku berdegub kencang. Senyum yang membuatku jatuh. Jatuh dalam pesonanya. Jatuh pada perasaan konyol yang sempat tak ku percaya. Perasaan suka, cinta dan sayang.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke bawah. Masih seperti tadi, teriakan kehebohan terdengar jelas.

"Aku hanya melihat-lihat sekolah baruku." Jawabnya membuatku terkejut. Apa? Dia pindah kesini?

"Apa? Kau pindah?" kataku kemudian lagi-lagi menoleh menatapnya. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah cantik itu, tertutupi oleh rambut halus miliknya. Rambut yang sering ku belai lembut. Dulu..

"Ya. Aku ingin sekolah disini." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh dan menatapku. Dia tersenyum sepertinya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku singkat. Dia menoleh membalas menatap wajahku. Kemudian beralih menatap tangga yang tepat berada di belakang kami berdua.

"Apa pedulimu?" katanya lagi. Perasaan apa ini? Mengapa hatiku sedikit nyeri? Ada perasaan aneh yang mengganjal. Dia sudah melupakanku sepertinya. Im Jin Ah..

Aku terdiam sejenak. Aku memikirkan kata-katanya tadi. "Oh ya. Bisa kah kau menemaniku melihat-lihat sekolah ini?" tanya nya kemudian menatap mataku. Dulu jika dia menatap mataku jantungku berdegub cepat. Tapi sekarang, biasa saja.

"Ya."

ᴥᴥᴥ

**Normal POV**

16.24, Lapangan sekolah

Lomba lari estafet telah selesai dan di menangkan oleh tim A. Membuat Luhan sang pembina bersorak bahagia. Para anggota tim A tersenyum puas.

"Huh.. Kita menang!" sorak Luhan bahagia. "Akan ku traktir kalian di kantin!" kata Luhan kepada anggota tim lari estafet kelompok A.

"Jinjja?" tanya Sehun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Luhan menganggu lucu. Kemudian berjalan menuju kantin sekolah diikuti dengan keempat tim lari estafet kelompok A.

Sampai di kantin, mereka mengambil posisi masing-masing. "Silahkan pesan makanan atau minuman. Tapi masing-masing satu saja, ya? Hehe." Kata Luhan tersenyum. Kemudian semua anggota tim A memesan makanan dan minuman.

Tiba-tiba ada 2 orang yang datang ke kantin itu. Membuat mereka berdua jadi pusat perhatian. Itu pemandangan yang jarang terjadi. Kris dengan seorang yeoja cantik yang mungkin asing.

"Itu Kris-sunbae?" kata Kim Taehyung salah satu anggota tim A.

"Siapa yeoja itu?" tanya Sehun tidak percaya. Tao melihat Kris dengan tatapan penasaran. Sama seperti yang lainnya, mungkin dia penasaran dengan siapa yeoja yang sedang bersama Kris itu.

"Kris!" panggil Luhan. Kris menoleh dan menatapnya datar. "Mengapa tidak turun ke lapangan tadi? Tim kita menang!" kata Luhan bangga.

"Aku sedang tidak mood." Kata Kris dingin. Semua yang di kantin itu sudah tidak kaget lagi jika Kris menjawab dingin seperti itu. Tapi Tao tidak, dia merasa Kris aneh, karena setaunya Kris sangat baik padanya. Tidak seperti Kris yang ia liat sekarang ini.

"Oh begitu. Siapa yeoja itu?" tanya Luhan lagi. Semua yang ada di kantin itu menunggu jawaban. Mereka semua penasaran dengan yeoja yang bersama Kris itu.

"Dia teman lamaku." Kata Kris singkat. Nana yang berdiri di samping Kris kemudian tersenyum kepada Luhan.

"Im Jin Ah imnida~ Panggil saja Nana. Aku calon murid baru di sekolah ini. Mohon bantuannya. Bangapta." Kata Nana sambil membungkuk.

"Xi Luhan imnida.." kata Luhan memperkenalkan diri. "Ini Oh Sehun, kemudian Zi Tao, kemudian Kim Taehyung dan yang di ujung sana adalah Kim Seok Jin." Lanjut Luhan.

"Bangapta semua.." kata Nana ramah. Semua tersenyum. Kris diam-diam melirik Tao sedari tadi. Dia masih saja memikirkan anak itu.

"Ayo pergi." Kata Kris kemudian menarik tangan Nana meninggalkan kantin. Semua yang berada di kantin menatap kepergian mereka berdua dengan tanda tanya. Apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka?

"Woaa.. Dia cantik dan seksi." Ucap Sehun ketika Kris dan Nana sudah menghilang entah kemana. Mendengar ucapan Sehun tadi, Luhan menatapnya sinis. Entah ada apa.

"Ehem. Aku akan membayar semuanya dan kembali ke lapangan. Sebentar lagi ada lomba balap karung." Kata Luhan lalu mulai berjalan untuk membayar ke penjaga kantin.

"Hyung! Aku ikut.." kata Sehun kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati Luhan yang masih berdiri di depan penjaga kantin.

"Kau di sini saja. Tidak usah ikut-ikut!" kata Luhan sambil menatap Sehun sinis.

"Yak! Kenapa begitu? Kau galak sekali." Kata Sehun sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Siapa peduli jika aku galak?" kata Luhan lagi.

"Aku peduli, hyung." Kata Sehun. Luhan memutar bola matanya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Sehun berlari mengikuti Luhan dari belakang.

Semua orang yang tersisa di kantin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tao, Aku dan Taehyung duluan, ya." Kata Jin. Tao mengangguk.

"Huft.. Tao di tinggal sendiri." Kata Tao sambil mem-potkan bibirnya. Tiba-tiba ada sosok pemuda tinggi yang berjalan menuju kantin. Tao mengamati siapa orang itu. "Kris-ge?" ucap Tao sedikit berbisik. Ternyata yang datang adalah Kris.

Kris tidak menyapa Tao bahkan tidak melirik sekalipun. Dia membeli 2 botol soda kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Tao.

ᴥᴥᴥ

**Tao POV**

17.00, Gerbang Sekolah

Acara hari ini selesai. Besok akan di lanjutkan dengan lomba tarik tambang dan lomba lari jarak pendek. Aku tidak berpartisipasi di keduanya.

Aku lelah, kakiku terasa pegal. Mungkin karena lari estafet tadi. Aku sedang menunggu Kai di gerbang sekolah. Aku tidak melihat sosok itu ketika lomba balap karung selesai. Aku tidak tau dia sudah pulang atau tidak. Tapi tadi dia bilang akan pulang bersamaku. Aku tetap menunggunya.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menghampiriku. Dia berdiri agak jauh dariku. Aku menoleh dan melihat orang itu. Yeoja cantik.

Dia menoleh dan balas melihatku. Dia tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumnya. Dia sepertinya sangat ramah dan murah senyum. Pantas saja...

Dia berjalan pelan menghampiriku. "Tao? Benarkan?" katanya tampak ragu-ragu. Aku mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum. "Kenapa belum pulang?" tanya yeoja yang ternyata Nana.

"Tao menunggu teman. Hehe. Kalau Nana-noona?" tanyaku sedikit ragu-ragu. Tapi tampaknya dia lebih tua dariku. Mungkin seumuran dengan Kris-ge.

"Aku juga sedang menunggu.." katanya. Pasti sedang menunggu Kris-ge.

Pasti Kris-ge tadi ke kantin untuk membelikan Nana-noona minuman. Sepertinya mereka berdua memiliki hubungan khusus. Karena aku jarang melihat Kris bersama dengan yeoja.

Agh, ada apa ini?

Mengapa hatiku terasa teriris benda tajam? Tidak, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

Tiba-tiba ada mobil sport hitam berhenti tepat di depanku dan Nana-noona. Orang yang mengendarainya melepas helm-nya. Dan ternyata benar dugaanku. Kris-ge..

"Ah. Tao, aku duluan ne." Kata Nana-noona kemudian tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumnya. Kemudian dia naik ke motor sport Kris-ge.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Kataku lagi. Aku tidak berani menatap Kris. Entah mengapa. Tampaknya dia juga tidak tertarik untuk menyapaku bahkan melirikku sedikit. Dia sepertinya tida peduli atas kehadiranku.

Berbeda..

Dia berbeda dari Kris yang ku kenal beberapa jam yang lalu.

Ah, terserahlah. Aku tidak peduli. Dia bukan siapa-siapa.

ᴥᴥᴥ

**Kris POV**

17.50, Kediaman Keluarga Wu

Aku masuk ke rumahku. Ku lihat appa sedang duduk di ruang tamu sambil meminum entah teh atau kopi.

"Aku pulang.." kataku. Appa menoleh dan menatapku.

"Kris.." panggilnya. Aku menoleh dia tersenyum. Aku tidak membalas senyumnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dingin. Dia masih saja tersenyum.

"Duduklah.." katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa. Menyuruhku untuk duduk di sampingnya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya tetapi memilih sofa yang berbeda dan duduk disana.

Ia tampak kecewa karena aku duduk di sofa yang agak jauh darinya. Tetapi dia tersenyum bodoh. "Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Nana?" tanyanya. Aku menatapnya datar.

"Ya. Aku baru saja mengantarnya pulang." Kataku dingin.

"Baguslah. Dia akan bersekolah di sekolahmu dan akan appa usahakan dia sekelas denganmu." Katanya. Aku tidak membalas perkataannya. Aku hanya diam. "Dan appa ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Katanya lagi.

Aku menatapnya penasaran. Apa lagi yang akan dia katakan? "Ada apa?" tanyaku singkat.

"Appa memutuskan akan menikah lagi." Katanya membuatku cukup terkejut. Umma meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu. Aku sangat menyayangi umma. Dia satu-satunya orang yang aku sayang dari dulu hingga sekarang. Aku masih sangat merasa bersalah atas kematiannya.

Waktu itu aku masih di kelas 2 SMP. Waktu itu aku masuk kursus untuk mengendarai mobil. Aku pikir aku sudah cukup mahir. Aku ingin orang pertama yang melihatku bisa mengendarai mobil adalah umma.

Aku memakai mobil appa, aku mengambil kuncinya diam-diam. Aku memaksa umma ikut bersamaku. Aku ingin membawanya jalan-jalan. Aku tidak berpikir panjang, aku tidak memikir resiko berat yang akan terjadi.

Mobil yang ku kendarai menabrak truk. Nyaris saja aku mati. Tapi tuhan berkehendak lain. Umma pergi. Pergi selamanya. Meninggalkanku. Dia meninggal karena kebodohanku.

Kata appa ini takdir. Sejak itu, aku membenci yang namanya takdir. Aku tidak menerimanya. Kenapa harus umma? Kenapa harus terjadi?

Aku sangat menyayanginya. Dia selalu ada untukku. Tapi di sisi lain aku yang bodoh. Aku yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Aku bodoh.. Sangat bodoh. Aku tak henti-hentinya menyalahkan diriku. Umma pergi karenaku.

Aku pembunuh.. Kalimat itu terus berputar-putar di kepalaku, sampai-sampai rasanya aku sudah gila.

Sejak itu, aku menjadi seperti ini. tidak berperasaan.

Dingin.

Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang ceroboh. Aku tidak boleh mengambil tindakan tanpa memikirkan sebab akibat yang akan di timbulkan.

Jadi kurasa aku juga tidak boleh terlalu ceroboh dengan anak yang bernama Zi Tao itu. Aku takut terjadi hal buruk karena kebodohanku lagi. Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama.

"Kris?" suara itu membangunkanku dari pikiranku. Tak ku sadari air mataku terjatuh. Aku tidak tau kapan terakhir aku menangis. "Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya appa. Aku cepat-cepat menghapus air mataku dengan kasar. Lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan appa yang masih saja terus memanggil-manggil namaku.

Aku masuk dan mengunci diri di kamarku. Kududukkan badanku di tepi kasur. Ku tatap foto yang ada di meja dekat kasurku.

"Umma.."

ᴥᴥᴥ

**Tao POV**

18.00, Kediaman Keluarga Huang

"Fiuhh~ Tao pulang.." kataku sewaktu sampai di rumah. Umma sepertinya ada di dapur dan tidak mendengarku. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di sofa.

Aku lelah. Sangat lelah. Bagaimana tidak? Aku berjalan dari sekolah hingga rumah. Ternyata Kai sudah pulang duluan. Aku menyesal menunggunya sangat lama. Dan sialnya aku tidak membawa uang sepeserpun.

"Tao? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya umma yang baru saja keluar dari dapur.

"Tao berjalan kaki.. Kai ternyata pulang duluan. Tao tidak membawa uang, jadi tidak bisa naik bus." Kataku jujur. Umma mengangguk dan mengelus kepalaku.

"Tao mandi dulu, umma akan membawa minuman dan cemilan untuk Tao setelah mandi." Kata umma kemudian tersenyum manis. Aku membalas senyumnya dan kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi.

ᴥᴥᴥ

**Normal POV**

21.00, Kediaman Keluarga Wu

Rumah ini begitu mewah. Tetapi sepi ketika sudah tidak ada.

Meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang yang cukup besar tetapi hanya 2 orang yang makan di sana. Sepi

Rumah ini hanya di tinggali oleh Kris dan atau appa Kris. Dan beberapa pembantu. Mr. Wu sangat sibuk dengan urusan kantor. Kris juga sibuk dengan urusan sekolah.

Mereka sangat sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing hingga jarang bersama. Makan malam bersama, hanya disini waktu mereka bisa bersama-sama.

"Kris.." kata Mr. Wu membukan pembicaraan. Kris masih sibuk dengan makanannya. "Kris!" panggil Mr. Wu dengan nada suara sedikit meninggi. Kris menoleh. "Bagaimana pendapatmu soal yang tadi?" tanyanya.

"Soal apa?" tanya Kris balik kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke makan malam yang ada di depannya.

"Appa ingin menikah lagi. Appa pikir kau juga masih butuh kasih sayang dari seorang umma." Katanya lagi. Kris menghentikan aktifitasnya kemudian menatap appanya tajam.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan umma!" katanya sedikit berteriak.

"Appa mengerti.. Tapi, tolonglah Kris berpikirlah. Kau butuh umma. Lagian coalon umma mu nanti orang yang baik, perhatian dan penuh kasih sayang. Appa bersumpah." Katanya lagi. Kris terdiam. "Dia juga memiliki anak laki-laki, lebih muda darimu. Bukankah dulu kau sangat ingin adik laki-laki?" sambungnya lagi. Kris menatap appanya itu. Mr. Wu tersenyum.

"Tetap saja tidak bisa." Kata Kris dingin. Mr. Wu tampak kecewa.

"Kau bisa memikirkannya. Calon umma mu akan datang kemari besok lusa. Mungkin akan menginap beberapa hari. Jadi kau bisa lebih mengenalnya." Kata Mr. Wu.

"Baiklah.."

**TBC**

**Fiuh~ Maaf kalo gaje -v**

**Need kritik dan saran. Review pleaseee**

**Nerolatte**


End file.
